


During

by barsonaddict



Series: The Ceremony [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 3, A Barson wedding<br/>Rafael is easily distracted, Olivia keeps him around anyway, Noah's cuteness is on full display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During

She is breathtaking. Literally. When she appeared at the end of the aisle, he felt the breath rush out of his lungs. He can't stop staring at her, and later he'll be thankful they opted for a videographer- he's not paying any attention to the ceremony. 

They are gathered on the rooftop terrace of a hotel on Central Park West, the sun hanging low in the sky. Olivia chose the evening ceremony to coincide with the sunset, with fairy lights and candles to help with lighting. 

She is wearing a coffee coloured silk gown, and carrying deep red and cream tulips. Rafael and Noah are wearing matching suits in a complementary brown, darker than Liv's gown, with cream shirts and accessories and deep red suspenders. 

They are joined by a small but meaningful group of family and friends and their guests: Lucia Barba, a few of Rafael's relatives, Don and Eileen Cragen, John Munch, Nick Amaro, Lucy, Mike Dodds, Amanda, Carisi, Melinda Warner, and Fin and Eddie Garcia, who were signing as their witnesses. 

Noah went down the aisle first, practically running the rings to Rafael, and then went right to his designated seat in the front row- next to Abuelita, his third favourite person in the world. 

Focused on Noah and his cuteness, Rafael missed Liv's entrance onto the roof. When he looked down the aisle, all of a sudden there she was- radiant and beautiful and about to marry him. 

He's brought into the present by a squeeze of his hand: Olivia, always able to read him so well, having realized he wasn't listening to the judge. It's almost time. 

They join hands facing each other, smiles stretched wide across both their faces. It is taking every ounce of restraint in him not to lean over and kiss her. It feels like they've been apart for ages, and he can't wait until they are alone later tonight so he can lose himself in her. He must have that certain twinkle in his eye, as Liv mouths 'later, baby' and winks. 

Blushing slightly, he tunes back into the judge's words just at the good part, "...the words Olivia and Rafael have been waiting for, the ones that take them from being engaged to being married. Normally I would ask the bride and groom to face each other and hold hands, but you're one step ahead of me." A gentle laughter floats around the guests. "Olivia, please repeat after me:

I, Olivia, promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends, lovers, and parents, today and all of the days that follow."

Rafael can't hold back- he steps into Olivia and pulls her into an embrace, whispering his love in her ear. He steps back when the judge clears her throat. "And now Rafael, repeat after me."

He speaks from the bottom of his heart and soul, loving these words and how much they encompass what he envisions their marriage will be. 

"The rings, please."

Rafael pulls the ring box holding their wedding bands out of his pocket, and Noah calls out proudly, "I gived that to you Papì! That's my job!"

Rafael turns and smiles at the little boy. "Thank you Noah, you did a great job."

When he looks back at his bride, tears are gently sliding down her cheeks. Watching the two most important people in her life, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. He squeezes her hand in reassurance, then turns his attention back to the judge, handing her the box. 

The judge removes Olivia's ring and passes it back to Rafael, saying, "Rafael, as you place the ring on Olivia's finger, repeat after me: 

I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring,  
so that my word and my love,  
will always be with you,  
close to your heart."

After he finishes speaking he brings her hand up and places a kiss on her finger just below her ring. 

"And now Olivia," the judge passes Rafael's ring to her, and as she places the ring on his finger, a calm washes over him and he knows without a doubt, they will be together forever. 

"May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love."

The rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur: lighting a unity candle with Noah, signing the marriage certificate, words of wisdom and advice from the judge. 

The next thing he hears clearly is, "By the power vested in me by the City of New York, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss."

Their first kiss as a married couple is soft, sweet, and a little teary. The small crowd erupts with cheers, clapping and whistles; Rafael and Olivia beam happily at their guests. Noah gets tired of being left out and runs over to his parents, where Rafael scoops him up and settles the three year old on his hip with practiced ease. 

"I get to be a barber now?" he asks innocently, unintentionally mixing up his new surname with the new word he learned when he and Rafael went to get their hair cut the day before. 

The adults laugh loudly, and the judge answers his question. "Yes. It is my pleasure to present to you the Barba family: Rafael, Olivia and Noah!"

When the cheers die down again the judge declares, "Your wedding ceremony is over, it's time to celebrate!"

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the judge's words, the vows, and the ring ceremony were taken directly from sample wedding scripts I found on theknot.com and officianteric.com


End file.
